herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kate (2-Headed Shark)
Kate was the protagonist of 2-Headed Shark Attack, she was played by Brooke Hogan. Overview For some reason, she did not get on with many of her fellow students on the ship, especially Kirk, Haley and Allison, who she absolutely despised, as well as Professor Babish, even. She also did not get on with Cole and cowardly Kristen and Dana. Background Most of her irritability came from when she was younger she had been out swimming when an enormous wave came to shore and then inside it a gigantic shark burst out and narrowly grabbed her, putting her off the water for good. Kate is frightened to go swimming for this reason. However, she confessed her fear to Kirsten, who became friends with her afterwards. Kirsten thought it was funny that Kate was frightened of water yet she was on a Semester at Sea college course. Biography When Kirk, Haley and Allison are messing about flirting with each other and when Kirk shows Haley a picture of all three of them naked Haley bursts out into laughter. This prompts Kristen and Liza to leave the room and gets many students irritated. When Haley doesn't stop laughing Kate snaps "Hey, we're trying to work over here!" To her relief, Professor Babish comes over to get Kirk and Haley to shut up and tells Kirk he'll never get a move on her. Meanwhile, as if to prove Kirk's loss, Kate puts her hand round Ethan's shoulder, flirting with him. Soon after, the ship hits a Two Headed Shark, which Haley and Allison show their cowardice in backing away from and going to the professor for protection. Kate, on the other hand, shows her courage by remaining calm when everyone else is panicking during the ship being sinking. Kate leads the expedition to go ashore and when the group splits to look for scrap metal to fix the boat, Kate goes with Kirsten. Kate confesses she is frightened of the water, because of her shark encounter before. Meanwhile, Kirk, Haley and Allison run to the water, bunking off school because they are in love with each other and all of them strip naked to kiss. Unfortunately for them, they're in the water naked and Haley is wearing a black and white pants which gets the Shark to eat them all in punishment for their delinquency. Meanwhile, Kate and Kirsten can't find any scrap metal, so they regroup, and they decide to go back to the ship. However, the Shark attacks the boat holding Jeff, Mike and Cole. On the way, Cole shows his cruel side by abandoning his friends to die, and Kate punishes him by punching his face for leaving his friends to be eaten. Kate goes to the ship with Cole to fix the hull but the Shark attacks and the two deckhands are eaten. Kate attempts to fix the hull but eventually she and Cole regroup back at the island. The group learn that the island is volcanic and will soon sink. However, a giant quake hits sooner than expected and the professor hurts his leg. Another huge quake hits and everyone flees for their lives. The cowardly Kristen flees with Dana to a dock where they lean in to kiss in victory but are eaten by the Shark which eats Dana in front of Kristen before eating her. Eventually everyone flees to a chapel in the forest. Professor Babish is cornered by a tsunami so he and his girlfriend kiss as the tsunami hits, but the Shark leaps out of the tsunami and engulfs them both. Meanwhile the Shark breaks through the chapel and eats Ethan and Liza and several others. The only survivors are Paul, Kirsten and Kate, and Kirsten decides to sacrifice herself to get the Shark to bite a fuel tank. Kate fights the Two Headed Shark, showing her bravery and tricks the Shark into biting the tank. It explodes into gore. Then Kate and Paul are rescued by police helicopters. Trivia *Unlike Kirk, Haley and Allison, Kate did not think about romance or sex at all, which proved to win her survival, whereas with Kirk, Haley and Allison it got them doomed. *Also unlike the trio, Kate is always willing to help. Category:Fighter Category:Horror Heroes Category:Female Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Controversial Category:Superheroes